Defective Love?
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Tak has returned to Earth and wants to destroy Zim. Zim gets the greatest idea EVER! "Pretend he's in love with Tak! Zim's going to drive Tak insane, but after a few breakdowns, Tak uses his own plan against him. Probably ZATR in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Defective Love?**_

_In the depths of outer space, somewhere in an unknown galaxy we can see a small spacecraft moving ever slowly. Inside we can see Tak looking very angry, with her eye twitching. "Curse that…that MORON! Not only did you leave me in the outer reaches of space, BUT! I had to fix Mimi--"_ Tak is cut off of her thinking by Mimi, who is sleeping on Tak's head. "MIMI, get off of my HEAD!" Tak yelled at the robot, who proceeded to jump off. _"I still haven't been able to fully repair her! But I swear! I'm going to kill you ZIM. You'll BEG for mercy when I'm done with you. THEN, I take over that horrible planet of rock and dirt and become an INVADER!"_ Tak thought to herself.

Tak turned around to see Mimi hitting herself with her arm. "Mimi, stop doing that!" Tak said with anger in her voice. Mimi stopped and looked at Tak for about a few seconds and then went back to hitting herself. "What am I going to DO WITH YOU!" Tak yelled to herself. Suddenly Tak falls to the floor by Mimi, who is given her a hug.

"GET OFF ME!" Tak yelled at Mimi, who still continued the hug. Tak threw Mimi off of her and she proceed to get up and sit back into her chair. _"Where was I?…..Oh yeah! I MUST find out a way to destroy that…STUPID IDIOTIC IRKEN. But how?" _Tak asked herself in her mind. _"I was even lucky to FIND a ship, after mine exploded from that impact with the meteorite! No matter. I just go to his house and--WAIT! I've got a better idea! I'll go to that horrible learning center and when he see's that I'm back, he'll cry with horror and then probably go back to Irk and get killed. I'--" _Tak's thinking is cut off by Mimi sleeping on her head again. "MIMI!" Tak yelled with frustration in her voice.

"_This is going to be a long trip before I get to that HORRIBLE planet! But, it's worth it all to see Zim, either dead or beginning for my mercy….and I'm going with DEAD!" _Tak thought to herself, ignoring that Mimi was still on her head. Suddenly Tak burst out into a horrible evil laugh of DOOM! "Now, if only I could fix you!" Tak said to Mimi, who wasn't paying attention. "Now, what to do? I hope I close to Earth by NOW!" Tak said to herself.

**THREE MONTHS LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Defective Love? Part 2**

In Zim's "skool" we see the kids all bored, Zim is listening to Ms. Bitters, who is talking about Earth's defenses, and Dib look's at Zim while ripping a piece of his paper off and starts to chew on it and takes out a straw. Zim raises his hand. "What is it, Zim?" Ms. Bitters asked with no emotion. "Yes, well. How do you think Earth would stand up against….I don't know…100,000 SOLDIERS OF DOOM!" Zim yelled and then proceeded to laugh. Ms. Bitters ignored his question and then went on telling about, how the Earth was all doomed, but her telephone rang and stopped her from saying anymore.

Ms. Bitters reaches over to the phone and picks it up. She then proceeds' to yell into the phone about "a certain kid" and "how the class is already filled up". After a few minutes, Ms. Bitters puts' the phone back and sit's down in her desk. "Students, we need to give a horrible re-welcoming to….Tak" Ms. Bitters said to the students and in which Tak suddenly appeared in the classroom. Zim stares in disbelief and anger and Dib chokes on his spit ball, at seeing Tak.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, SO VERY LONG! I contracted a horrible disease." Tak said to the class and gave Zim a nasty look. Zim looks at her and then Dib, for some reason. Zim chuckles at seeing Dib, who is still choking on his spit ball. He looks back at Tak and stares at her, giving her a "who are you?" look. "Zim, don't you remember me?!" Tak said to him with anger forming into her voice.

Zim try's to remember her, but he try's again and again. Sweat starts to fall down from his face and he stops and Tak just stares at him. A minutes passes by until? "IT'S TAK!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs and proceeds' to scream while running out of the classroom and she sign's. Zim run's out of the school and into the street and then heads for his house.

When Zim finally reaches his house, he heads inside and locks' the door. "GIR!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs, but the little robot didn't show up. "GIR! COME HERE NOW!" Zim yell's again, but the little robot still doesn't show up. "Computer! Where's Gir?" Zim asked. "Gir left a few minutes ago. He went to go pick up some snacks for the _"Alien Movie Marathon"_ you two were going to have tonight" the Computer replied to Zim with little interest.

"I forgot about that!" Zim said to himself. Zim sit's down onto the couch and starts to think. "Computer! Guess WHO'S came BACK!" Zim almost yelled. "I don't know….um….the taco man?" Computer asked with little concern. "No, WORSE! IT'S TAK!" Zim yelled.

"Wow, didn't think of that!" the Computer said to no one in particular. "She's probably here to DESTROY me! The great and ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim said to the computer. "I need a way to destroy HER, so that she can't destroy me!" He said to the computer, hoping to get a few suggestions. "Why not shoot her?" the Computer asked. "No, she probably wants ME to do that. It might lead me into a trap OF HORRIBLE PAIN!" he said to the Computer with somewhat fear forming into his voice.

"…..Maybe….I could use a giant DOOM CANNON!" Zim said to himself. "Or I could always' get Gir to annoy her to death" Zim also said to himself again. "….WAIT…I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled out loud. "I'll pretend to be in love with Taaakkkkkkk!" Zim said while hissing out the word Tak. "Wasn't she the one that did it to you?" the Computer asked.

"YES! But, I'll do all that lovey-dovey….HUMAN stuff to her" Zim replied to him. "I'll drive her so crazy…that..that…SHE DESTROY HER OWN SELF! IT'S BRILLANT!" Zim said out loud and proceeded with a horrible, evil laugh. "Computer!" Zim yelled. "What?" the Computer asked. "How much time until skool let's out?" Zim asked with much concern.

"In one hour" the Computer replied to Zim. "Perfect!" Zim yelled and did a victory pose for no reason and then jumped into the toilet, down into his base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Defective Love? Part 3**

"Skool" has just let out and the stupid humans are doing everything possible to get out of the room. They go through the door, the windows', even some of the kids brought jet packs to fly out. Tak just walks of the class and with Dib following her close behind. She leaves the building and heads' straight to Zim's house. _"When I get there! I'm going to vaporize him…or…do something…very violent! Either way I'm going to WIN this time" _Tak thought while walking into his yard and destroying a few of his gnomes.

She walks up to the door and busts' it down, then proceeds' to jump in and then stares with large wide eyes, at the insides of the house. Tak look's around to see the wall's covered in pink, hearts are everywhere, and in the middle of the room is a table with a candle on it. Tak looks with disgust and slowly walks over to the table, probably thinking it's a trap. She is about to destroy it when Zim, wearing a human tuxedo, comes out from the toilet. "ZIM! I'm here to DESTROY YOU an--" Tak is cut off by Zim, who quickly slides over to her and pushes her into one of the chairs.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tak yelled at Zim, as he sat down. "What's wrong…..my little love bug" Zim said softly, but with a hint of disgust. "I'm here to des--Wait! D-did yo-you call me your lo-love b-bu-bug!" Tak yelled with fear and horrer in her voice. "Yes, my little LOVE BUG OF DOOM!" Zim yelled and made a smile. Tak jumps out of the seat and takes out her spider legs, ready to destroy Zim.

"Don't come near Zim!" Tak said with anger and fear in her voice. "Oh come on, don't be that way. Have a seat, let's talk about….DOOMING THE HUMANS!" Zim yelled with softness and proceeded to laugh. Tak looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown and Zim….. was secretly enjoying it all. Zim walked over to Tak, who was thinking about what to do, when suddenly he gave her a hug and she came back to reality and scream to the top of her lungs with horror and fear coming out.

Tak, using her spider legs, was able to get away from Zim and ran out the house screaming. When Tak was no where to be seen, Zim let out a horrible evil laugh and then did a victory pose. "Computer!" Zim yelled as he closed the door. "What is it, Sir?" the Computer asked, probably not caring. "Get rid of all this…LOVEY-DOVEY…STUFF! IT SICKENS' ME!" Zim yelled.

"Yes Sir" the Computer replied. Suddenly, Gir walks into the house and see's everything. "Hey! Master had a tea party!" Gir said to no one in particular. "I didn't have a tea party Gir!" Zim said to the little robot. "Was it a DINNER PARTY!" Gir yelled.

"No Gir, it wasn't a dinner party. Tak as came back an--" Zim is cut off by Gir. "You mean the irken lady?" Gir asked. "Yes, I devised a plan so BRILLANT and AWSOME that she'll destroy her own self!" Zim said while laughing, but he stops. "Aren't you going to join in on the AMAZING laughter OF DOOM!" Zim asked to Gir, who was taking a shopping bag out of his head. Gir thinks for a minute.

"Hhhhhhmmmmmmmm………maybe later" Gir replied to Zim and went into the kitchen. "Eh….okay" Zim said with a hint of sadness. Zim sit's onto the couch and turn's on the TV. "Is the scary monkey show on?" Gir asked with concern. "I don't know?" Zim replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Defective Love? Part 4**

The next day at "skool", everyone was quiet. All the kids were bored at having to listen to Ms. Bitters. Dib was drawing a picture of Tak and Zim, being chopped in half, Tak was twitching all over with anger and fear from what had happen yesterday, and Zim was writing on a piece of paper. A few minutes passed and nothing happened until Zim threw a crumbled up note to Tak and it hit her the face. She gave him a ugly look and picked up the note and unfolded it.

She read to herself and in a few seconds, she burned with rage. The note read _"Dear Tak, My one true love OF DOOM! I like you. MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"_. Tak gave Zim an angry and scared look and he simply replied with a smile so convincing that not even she could tell it was fake. Another few minutes passed and he threw another note to her and she read it. _"Dear Tak, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me. You know, cause a little DOOM and what not?". _

Tak crumbled it up and was about to get up but stopped herself ; and all the while, Dib was watching the whole thing. _"What could Zim be throwing to Tak? He's probably telling "_how he's going to destroy her" _and stuff like that" _Dib though to himself. When Zim threw another note toward Tak, Dib was able to catch it and he looked over to Zim, who had a horrified look on his face. _"It's probably nothing important--" _Dib cuts' himself off, when he reads the note. "Dear Tak! I love you my little Lovey-Dovey bird of horrible doom and evilness!" Dib blurted out loud so the whole class could hear.

Zim looked around to see all the kids laughing at him, Tak was biting the side of her chair, so she wouldn't kill Zim in front of all the humans, and Dib was looking very ill, at the thought of seeing Zim liking Tak. "Do not laugh at my LOVENESS for the human-and-not-the-alien Tak! I will DESTROY YOU ALL!" Zim yelled and proceeded to laugh and then jumped out of his chair. He ran out of the classroom and everyone turned to Tak, who was just an inch away from having a mental breakdown. She looked at everyone and gave everyone a evil glare when they were about to laugh at her. Dib just turned around and started to think about what to do.

**2 Hours Later**

Dib was walking home from "skool" and made a right onto a store and was about to walk in, but he was suddenly pulled into a dark and creepy ally. He tried to fight back and get free, but it was no use. In just a few seconds he was thrown to the hard cement, where he made a loud "thud". A horrible voice came from the shadows'. "I-I need you….your HELP!" Tak scream loudly with fear and fell to the ground and started to wail.

Dib was shocked at seeing Tak act like this, then again; if your mortal enemy was in love with you, what would you do? "Huh? It's….okay?" that was all Dib could say or think of. "I need your…STUPID human help!" Tak said while clinging to his shirt. "If I have to see Zim be all _"lovey-dovey"_ to me, one more time! I'm going to KILL MYSELF!" Tak yelled with horror forming into her voice. "Did you ever think, that maybe it's just part of his evil plan?" Dib asked while making Tak get up, off of the ground.

"Your right! Its probably just his MORONIC plan to destroy me!" Tak said out loud. "I'll do the same thing to him and then….will see what's it like for Zim to be _"loved" _Tak said to herself_. _"After I destroy Zim, then I'll kill the Dib-human, and THEN I'll take over this pitiful planet of rock and meat the the TALLEST!" Tak yelled out loud, not noticing that Dib was still there. She turned around to see Dib and gave a stupid look asking _"You were their the whole time weren't you?"_. "Yup" Dib simply replied.

"MIMI! Get rid of the human!" Tak order the robot, but she didn't come. "Mimi?" Tak asked and looked around to see Mimi getting a hot dog from a "Hot Dog Vendor". "MIMI!" Tak yelled with anger and she walked over to her. "Get rid of the human!" Tak ordered to Mimi, who's eyes turned back to red and we hear Dib being shot at by lasers. "Let's see how YOU like it, Zim" Tak hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Defective Love? Part 5

The next morning, Zim was walking to "skool". He had a happy look on his face and started to daydream about how to make Tak go crazy again. Zim continued his walk without knowing that someone _or something_ was following him. The little irken made to the steps, when suddenly he stopped; dead in his tracks. At the door stood Tak, she was holding the door for Zim and had a sweet smile, but Zim could tell it was fake.

"What do you want? My little lovey-dovey IRKY-WIRKY!" Zim almost screamed. "I…wanted t-to..get the door for you, my little cu-cupca-cupcake" Tak simply replied with disgust and Zim, who was taken back by this, just stared. Minutes passed and the "skool" bell rang. "Whoops! We're late! Lets go!" Tak said, while grabbing Zim and dragging him across the floor. Tak dragged Zim into the room and flung him into his seat and she sat down.

"Tak, Zim….your late" Ms. Bitters said coldly. "Sorry Ms. Bitters, we were just--" Zim is cut off by a girl in the classroom. "Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh, your late because you were confessing your _"love"_ to Tak" the girl said and looked over to Tak, who gave her an ugly look so bad, the girl ran out of the classroom in horror. Zim turned to Tak and gave her a warm smile, but at the same time a horrified look. _"Why is Taaaakkkkkkk being nice to ME!" _Zim thought to himself.

"_Soon, I will be the one to win Zim NOT YOU!" _Tak thought to herself and laughed in her head. A few hours passed and nothing happened until Zim was hit in the head by a crumbled up piece of paper. Zim unwraps it and just stares at it. It read _"Dear Zim, Your probably wondering why I'm being so nice to you, yes? Well, the answer is easy. I've always liked you, I……just never showed it. Do you want to hang out after school?". "WHAT! BUT IRKEN'S CANT LOVE!" _Zim yelled in his mind and looked over to Tak, who was waving at him.

"_No, this can't BE! MY BRILLANT PLAN! Its gone upside-down! What DO I DO!" _Zim asked himself in his head. Tak looked over to see Zim sweating, she laughed to herself. _"Maybe she really is in love with the almighty ZIM! WHO ISN'T of course?" _Zim thought, while trying to figure out things. A few minutes passed and another note was thrown to Tak. She unfolded it and started to read it.

"_Dear Tak, My lovely irken! I have decided to hang out with you, after school. I knew you could not resist the ALMIGHTY ZIM OF DOOM!". _Tak just rolled her eyes in disgust. She turned to Zim, who was giving her a smile, but with sweat still on his forehead. She gave him the _"thumbs up"_ action and wrote on the note and proceeded to throw it back to him. _"Prepare for your horrible DOOM!"_ both of the two thought at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Defective Love? Part 6**

Inside Zim's house, we can see Gir watching an alien movie, while eating some un-popped popcorn. He laughs every time the aliens zap or kill a human. Gir looks at a clock on the wall and notices something _odd?_ It was pass 4:30! Zim would have been home an hour ago.

"I wonder where master is?" Gir asked himself. "Maybe, he found a piggy and it ATE HIM!" Gir screamed at the thought of his master being eaten by a piggy and then started to laugh about it . A few minutes passed and Gir was REALLY getting worried. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I go lookin' for him?" Gir said to himself and put on his little dog suit and ran out the door. Gir looked all around the street for Zim, then the "skool", then the mall, and finally stopped in front of a candy store. "CANDY!" Gir yelled and ran inside to go get some candy.

A few minutes passed and Gir came out with a large sucker and a "suck monkey". He continued his looking for Zim, while licking his sucker and drinking his "suck monkey". He checked everything twice and still wasn't able to find him, but Gir didn't give up and continued onward with a smile. Gir looked happy at being able to go find and help his master and to reunite with him, too. Unfortunately, the hours passed.

**3 Hours Later**

It was all ready dark and Gir was still not able to find his master. "MASTER?" Gir screamed so loud that a window broke. "MASTER, WHERE ARE YA?" Gir yelled with concern. Gir looked down with tears forming into his eyes, but those quickly went away from the AMAZING idea he had just gotten. "I'll get the BIG-HEADED boy's help!" Gir said to himself and smiled, then proceeded to fly toward the Dibs' house.

Gir quickly reached the Dibs' house and rang the doorbell. Gaz opened the door and looked at the little robot in the dog suit. "DIB! Zim's little robot is here!" Gaz screamed and let him in. Dib ran straight down the stairs and stared at Gir. "Alright, what do you want! Are you here to capture me and experiment on me?" Dib asked.

"No, but that's a good idea!" Gir almost screamed, which took Dib back a few steps. Suddenly the little robot burst into tears and rolled on the floor. "Huh? What's………wrong?" Dib asked, not really caring. "I can't find my MASTER! I've looked for a looooonnnnnnnnngggggg time!" Gir screamed while getting a tissue. "How long have you been searching for him?" Dib asked, now interested.

"About….four hours" Gir replied. "FOUR HOURS!" Dib almost yelled. "Yep" Gir said while looking at a lamp. "Whatever has happened to Zim, it must be really bad. Come on Gir!" Dib motioned for Gir to follow, which he did.

The two headed into the garage and Dib took a large sheet off of Tak's ship.

"HEY! That's irken lady's ship!" Gir said with surprise. "Yeah, it fell from the atmosphere. Probably, when Tak and Zim fought each other" Dib said to Gir, who was trying to eat a tire. Dib grabs Gir and chucks him into the ship and Dib jumps in. "Onward to finding Zim, so I can destroy him!" Dib said while Gir giggled and with that, the two flew out the garage and into the creepy sky.

Reviews would be nice and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Defective Love? Part 7**

It had been 30 minutes and the two were still not able to find Zim, even with Tak's ship. They looked high and low, with no answer what so ever. Gir was about to have a screaming fit, but luckily a little restaurant caught his metal eyes. "Lets stop and get a bite!" Gir yelled at Dib and he pointed to the restaurant. "Sure, I'm getting kind of hunger anyway" Dib replied and landed Tak's ship behind an ally.

The two got out and proceeded to the restaurant, which was called "**The Waffle House**". The two walked in and went to the front and order "The Big Blue Waffle Special" and sat down in a booth. Gir was violently chewing on his food, when suddenly he noticed something. Gir turned around to the table beside him and saw…none other than…_Zim and Tak!_ "Hi Master" Gir said to Zim, who turned to look at Gir in shock.

Dib fell out of his seat and so did Tak. It took a few seconds until Gir realized that his master was beside him and he jumped on him, giving him hugs and squeezing his squiggly-spooch very tightly. "Gir! Release your master!" Zim said with gasping for air. Gir let go and continued with his food. Dib was the first one to get up and just stared at Zim and the fallen Tak.

He tried to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Tak had gotten up and sat back down in her seat. "We'll explain after you _"guys"_ eat. Dib and Gir ate in silence, well Dib anyway. Gir acted like a wild cat while eating his food.

After the two finished eating, the four left and decided to walk on the concert sidewalk. "I don't understand it? Why aren't you two trying to KILL each other?" Dib asked as soon as they were away from the restaurant. "Well, you see, we were going to destroy each other after school, but--" Zim cuts off Tak. "I, Zim defeated her and then she begged for mercy from the ALMIGHT ZZZZZIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" Zim screamed and was then hit in the head by Tak. Dib and Gir giggled when Zim was hit in the head by Tak.

"Anyway, where was I?…..Oh yeah, me and Zim was just about to fight TO THE DEATH, but we learned something." Tak said to Dib and Gir. "What's that?" Dib asked. "We learned that were not all that different. We both like to DESTROY INFERIOR RACES! We love to create and what-not _AND _we both like to…DESTORY YOU!" Tak yelled and the two irken took out their spider legs, ready to blast Dib. Dib ran off, screaming like a little baby. The two laughed and after a few seconds, so did Gir.

"Come on Gir, were going home" Zim said to the little robot in disguise. The two left and Tak went to go find Mimi. When Zim and Gir got back to their house, they took off their disguises and Gir immediately hugged Zim and turned on the TV. "Did ya have fun with the irken lady?" Gir asked while putting a movie disk in the TV. "Well, I…guess I kind had fun. It was TOTALLY weird though" Zim replied to Gir.

"Do ya like the irken lady?" Gir asked with no emotion. "WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!" Zim screamed, but blushed at the same time. "Alien vs. Predator is on!" Gir yelled with joy. "Oh boy!" Zim said while jumping on the couch. "COMPUTER!" Zim screamed.

"Whaaaatttt?" the computer asked, very annoyed. "Give Zim the irken soda of DOOM!" Zim yelled. The computer signed and gives him an irken soda. Zim gave a thankful smile and watched the movie with Gir.

Give MORE reviews OR ELSE! I'll delete this story..FOREVER! I'm that evil.


	8. Doomy Love

**Defective Love? Part 8**

It has been four weeks since Tak came back to Earth and tried to destroy Zim. The two had started to hang out a lot more and pretty much did everything together, weather it was talking at lunch or trying to destroy the Dib-human. One day, however Zim asked Tak to come over to his house. Zim had asked Gir that morning to leave the house and do whatever he wanted and not come back until Zim asked him to. He didn't want Gir to ruin the whole thing, plus he really didn't want Tak to rip off his metal head even though he could just easily replace it.

Zim waited for Tak to show up at his house and at around 3:45, a knock came from the door. Zim rushed toward the door and flung it open. Tak stood in the doorway with a happy smile on and waved too him. "Hey Zim" Tak said to him. "Hi Tak, come on in" Zim said to her and made a motion for her to come inside.

Zim and Tak sat on the couch and just stared at each other for about a minute. "So, why did you want me to come?" Tak asked, a little nervous. "Well, I-I wanted to tell you something" Zim replied with a whisper. "Huh?" Tak asked, a little confused as to way her ex-enemy wanted to see her at _HIS_ base. "Remember when you first came to Earth and tried to destroy me?" Zim asked. "For the last time! I wasn't trying to destroy you, I tried to take your _"mission"_! Sheesh!" Tak said while rolling her eyes.

"Remember how we used to HATE each others guts?" Zim asked. "Yeah, that was fun" Tak said and the two laughed for a few minutes. "How about I just skip this whole thing and get right to the point?" Zim asked with a nervous tone. "Sure" Tak replied with a warm smile. "Well, Tak I don't know how to say this, but…………..I love you" Zim whispered the words _"I love you"_.

"REALLY!" Tak almost screamed. "Yes" Zim replied, a little ashamed. A few minutes passed and the two didn't talk until Tak broke the silence. "Well, it just so happens that I too love you" Tak said to Zim, who almost let out a cry of joy. "Do you really mean it!" Zim asked, all excited.

"If I wasn't would I do this?" Tak asked with a very warm smile. "What?" Zim asked, not understanding, but suddenly Tak embraces Zim in a kiss. This lasts for about two minutes and Tak lets go of Zims' lips. Zim falls onto the floor and Tak blushes. "So, what do you want to do now?" Tak asked with concern.

"I know, we…should…..DESTROY THE PATHETIC HUMANS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zim yelled while getting up from the floor, then he let out an evil laugh of DOOM. "Sure, I'll go get Mimi" Tak said to Zim and left to go get Mimi (who at the time was dancing in a disco club). A transmitter came out of Zims' P.A.K and a hologram of Gir showed up. "HI MASTER!" Gir yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hey Gir, come back to the base. We're going to destroy the stupid humans OF DOOM!" Zim said to Gir. "Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy" Gir screamed and the hologram went away and the transmitter went back into Zim's P.A.K.

Yay! So close to finishing it! One more chapter to go! Give more reviews and don't forget to go to my profile to vote on my poll to see if I should make a sequel or not or make another fan fiction.


	9. VICTORY!

**Defective Love? Part 9**

In the streets of Zims' town, everything was quiet. Nothing was happening and the stupid humans were just doing their normal stupid things. Suddenly, a person screams and runs off and bumps into a reporter. "Hey! What's the big idea?" the reporter asked, annoyed. "Their's something _or someone_ destroying the city! Everyman man for himself!" the person screamed and ran off, only to be caught in a building, collapsing onto him by a laser beam.

"Whoa! Come on!" the reporter said to his camera man and they ran toward the direction the person had come from. When they got there, people were on fire, buildings being destroyed, and people were running for their lives. "What's that!" the camera man yelled and the reporter turned around to see Zim and Tak holding hands, while shooting at the humans and laughing evilly. "I don't kn--" the reporter is cut off by being vaporized by Gir and Mimi. The two danced in an odd fashion while blowing up buildings and any random stuff they could get their hands on.

"It's an ALIEN INVASION!" a girl screamed, only to be blown up by Zim. "Stupid sacks of meat! Bow before the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim yelled with joy and continued to blow up everything. Suddenly, Dib appears in front of Zim and Tak. "I'm here to stop your evvviiiilllllllll plan Zim and Ta--" Dib is cut off by being crushed, from falling debris. The two laughed evilly and continued on with their rampage of horrible DOOM!

**5 Days Later**

Earth was in total ruin. Buildings were reduced to nothing, the forests were burned down to the ground, and all Earth-like animals were destroyed. On top of Dibs' destroyed house, were Zim, Tak, Mimi, and Gir. All of them were laughing (except for Mimi since she doesn't have a mouth). Gir was teaching Mimi, how to spin on your head and Zim & Tak were in fact….DANCING!

They were so happy that they had finally conquered Earth (or destroyed it, either way was fine). Zim looked at Tak and she looked at him. "I love you Tak" Zim said to her in a sweet voice. "I love you too Zim" Tak replied to Zim and the two kissed each other. Mimi and Gir were making _"cutie"_ faces toward the two irken when the two kissed each other, but they ignored the two and continued the kiss.

The two let go and looked at sky. "I guess we should call the Tallest, don't you think?" Zim asked. "I guess so" Tak simply replied. The two headed for Zims' base. Gir and Mimi were close behind, but started to run around each other just for the heck of it.

Zim and Tak headed into Zims' house and went down to the base to call the Tallest. A few minutes passed and the Tallest answered the call. "Zim? Is that Tak?" Purple asked, interested as too why Tak hadn't killed Zim yet. "Yes, yes it" Zim replied with a smile on his face. "You seem….happy? Why is that?" Red asked

"Well, me and Zim have settled our differences and we TOOK OVER THE PLANET EARTH!" Tak yelled with joy and the two laughed an evil laugh. "WHAT!" the Tallest yelled at the same time. "Zim is victorious once AGAIN!" Zim yelled and did a victory pose, Tak followed. Purple fainted and Red just stared at the two, wondering what to do. Red signed and said with a shocked, but with an emotionless tone "We'll come pick you up in the Massive".

Hooray! I am done…..for now anyway! Give to me reviews and also check out my poll OF DOOM! I want to say something first, thank you all loyal fans out their (that is if I do have any) who have read my story and given reviews. Your reviews mean so much to me! *Crying tears of joy* Thank you all and have a great time reading my other fan fictions that will be created in some time soon, after the poll is done.


End file.
